Um Jantar Muito Especial
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Duo e Heero juntinhos num jantar... bem quente!


Um jantar muito especial

Leona-EBM  
  
O branco impregnava toda a cidade, estava nevando em toda cidade, era natal finalmente.  
  
As pessoas só saiam de casa para fazer o necessário, pois o frio estava insuportável.  
  
Grandes olhos violetas observavam a rua deserta, ninguém seria louco de sair nesse frio, muito menos o americano que detestava o frio.  
  
Nem sabia como havia parado naquele monte de neve direito, na verdade era para estar em uma das praias do Havaí.  
  
- Preciso comprar umas coisas, quer vir?  
  
Duo pára de olhar para rua, para olhar abismado para o piloto wing que pegava sua carteira em cima da cômoda.  
  
- Ta louco? Aonde vai nesse frio?  
  
- Preciso comprar um chipe para o meu laptop...  
  
- Heero... É natal!! Ta nevando lá fora!!- Duo aponta indignado para neve lá fora.  
  
- E daí?  
  
- E daí que você vai congelar...  
  
- Hum!- Heero não lhe da ouvidos e vai até a porta pronto para sair.  
  
Quando abre a porta sente um vento gélido bater no seu rosto, foi impossível seu corpo não se arrepiar depois disso. Heero fechou a porta e olhou irritado para o americano que ria da sua cara.  
  
- Trouxa! Eu disse, eu disse!!- Duo vai até ele lhe dando um beijo estalado no rosto.  
  
Heero se segurou para não enforcar o garoto que cantarolava algo como "Trouxa, trouxa, Heero é um trouxa...".  
  
Bufou de raiva ao ver à neve do lado de fora, jogou a chave do carro em cima da mesa e subiu para seu quarto.   
  
Duo estava na cozinha fazendo algo para comerem, era natal, mas não haviam feito nada, isso era o que Heero pensava.  
  
Pois Duo havia comprado um pernil e champanhe para os dois, ia ser uma noite bem romântica, assim Duo pensava.  
  
Heero desce para o andar de baixo ao sentir um cheiro muito apetitoso, ao entrar na cozinha encontra Duo de avental segurando uma colher de pau na mão.  
  
- O que está fazendo?- Heero se aproxima olhando atentamente para o forno.  
  
- Comida, oras!!- riu.  
  
- Pra que?  
  
- Heero, é natal... Acha mesmo que eu não ia fazer nada?  
  
Passou seus longos braços em volta do pescoço do japonês e disse:  
  
- Gosta de carne?  
  
Heero ficou meio atordoado depois disso, estava prestando atenção no aroma do corpo de Duo e não no que o outro falava.  
  
Percebendo sua distração Duo o beija demoradamente chupando seus lábios com muito gosto, fazendo Heero fechar os olhos se deixando levar pelas sensações causadas pelo americano.  
  
Duo jogou a colher que segurava no chão, assim pode passar a mão pelo corpo do japonês, sentindo todos os seus músculos. Seus dedos desciam por suas costas até chegar nas suas nádegas dando um apertão bem forte em uma delas, fazendo Heero soltar um gemido entre o beijo.  
  
O piloto wing não ficou só no beijo depois desse toque ousado por parte do outro, deixou suas mãos escorregarem até a ponta da traça a desfazendo.  
  
Pares de fios dourados cobriam o corpo aparentemente frágil do americano, parecia uma manta dourada.  
  
Não havia como deixar passar despercebido o volume que brotava nas suas calças, seus corpos estavam pedindo por mais.  
  
Heero começa a empurrar Duo na direção da mesa, Heero derruba tudo que estava nela num movimento só.  
  
- Ahh!! Eu demorei tanto para arrumar isso...- reclama ao ver os pratos quebrados no chão.  
  
Heero coloca Duo sentado em cima da mesa, e assim começa a retirar sua blusa de frio, fazendo um showzinho particular para Duo que assistia tudo quietinho.  
  
Após tirar as duas blusas, Heero começa a desabotoar sua calça jeans, deixou o pano grosso descer por suas coxas até o chão. Só um pano branco de algodão impedia Duo de ver o corpo do seu amado por completo.  
  
Duo soltou um suspiro e chamou Heero com os dedos, dando um sorrisinho bem safado pro japonês, que atendeu seu pedido indo até ele.  
  
- Está faltando algo...  
  
Heero olha para Duo meio confuso, o que poderia estar faltando?  
  
- Comida...- Duo apontou para pia.  
  
Heero viu uma travessa de torta de morango, muito bem pensado, invejava como o americano sabia preparar algo.  
  
Pegou a travessa e a colocou na mesa. Duo pegou um morando e apontou para boca de Heero.  
  
- Abre pra mim abre...  
  
Heero abre os lábios lentamente deixando a pequena fruta avermelhada entrar.  
  
Após mastigar e engolir tudo Duo puxa Heero para um beijo ardente sentindo o gosto da fruta misturado com a saliva quente dele, Heero passou suas mãos pelas coxas de Duo apertando cada pedacinho, para depois chegar ao cós da sua calça.  
  
Duo gemeu ao sentir as mãos frias de Heero apertando seu membro entre a calça, Heero começou a masturbá-lo com força. Duo se apoiou com as duas mãos na mesa, abriu mais as pernas e jogou sua cabeça para trás, fazendo toda mesa ser coberta por seu manto dourado.  
  
- He...ero...- Duo não agüentava mais segurar, e Heero não parava com os movimentos.  
  
Heero pára os movimento recebendo um grito de dor por parte do americano, para tirar sua calça a tirando num puxão só fazendo ela cair no chão junto das suas roupas.  
  
Agora sim poderia manipular o sexo do americano como gostava, queria enlouquecê-lo antes de se unir a ele, e estava conseguindo.  
  
Heero começou de onde parou, mas agora manipulava seu membro com mais facilidade, subindo e descendo, apertando a glande com a ponta dos dedos fazendo Duo se contorcer em cima da mesa.  
  
- Hee...Ahhh!!!- Duo goza nas mãos de Heero após uma estocada forte do outro.  
  
Enquanto Duo estava meio "apagado", Heero retirava suas blusas de frio e o avental que estava usando, pois os dois já não sentiam nenhum pouco de frio dentro daquela cozinha.  
  
Heero pega um pouco de creme da torta e joga em cima do corpo de Duo, que agora estava deitado na mesa, só deixando seus joelhos para fora.  
  
Heero sobe em cima da mesa e começa a beijar todo o corpo do americano, que parecia mais gostoso com o creme por cima.  
  
- Disse que precisávamos de comida...- Duo puxou a mão de Heero sem tirar os olhos dele.  
  
- Hum...- Heero deixa seu dedo indicador entrar na boca do americano, que começou a chupá-lo com muita vontade.  
  
Num ato não esperado por parte de Heero, Duo se vira com tudo na mesa fazendo Heero ficar por baixo.  
  
- Minha vez... De... Te...En...Lou...Que...Cer!!!- Duo disse sedutoramente no ouvido de Heero.  
  
Heero abriu um lindo sorriso pro americano, já estava acostumado com essas atitudes repentinas do americano, e sabia que seria pior se o contraditasse.  
  
Duo olhou para todo corpo abaixo do seu, seus olhos não cansavam de olhá- lo, pois Heero era simplesmente perfeito. Sua pele morena, seus músculos, seus olhos, tudo era terrivelmente lindos.  
  
- Cara de sorte...- Duo comenta baixinho consigo mesmo.  
  
- Hum!- Heero fica meio constrangido com que ouvira, mas apenas sorriu fechando os olhos deixando-se a mercê daquele louco.  
  
Duo abre um sorriso terrível para Heero, que não pode ver, pois estava de olhos fechados. O americano pega um pano de pia e puxa as mãos de Heero para amarrá-lo.  
  
- O que está fazendo?- Heero abre os olhos.  
  
- Quietinho!!- Duo empurra seu peito o fazendo deitar novamente na mesa.  
  
- Não pense que vou deixar você me amarrar!!- Heero tentou se levantar, mas Duo o prendeu num caloroso beijo.  
  
Heero estava tão entretido naquele beijo que deixou Duo amarrar suas mãos na cadeira.  
  
- Agora sim... - sorri pro japonês, que fez uma cara contrariada, mas não reclamou.  
  
Duo olhou para os lados procurando algo para a "brincadeira" do dois, até que viu uma lata de leite condensado.  
  
Duo despeja o liquido branco no membro ereto de Heero, que até agora estava gritando por alguma atenção.  
  
Após jogar o creme, Duo começa a chupar o membro de Heero delicadamente, sem fazer muita força deixando Heero cada vez mais louco.  
  
- Du...o....Ahhhhh!!!- Duo estrangulou seu membro impedindo Heero de gozar.  
  
Heero sentia espasmos involuntários percorrer por todo seu corpo, seu corpo parecia um vulcão preste a entrar em erupção.  
  
Além do leite condensado, Duo havia pegado a garrafa de champanhe, que já estava aberta.  
  
Virou a garrafa na boca do japonês que quase se engasgou com o liquido, que descia queimando sua garganta.  
  
- Isso... Beba tudinho!!- Duo estava excitado com a cena.  
  
O soldado perfeito estava deitado em cima da mesa, com as mão amarrados por um pano de pia, seu membro estava todo melado de leite condensado; sua boca e seus cabelos estavam encharcados de champanhe.  
  
Duo apertou um dos mamilos durinhos de Heero fazendo esse abrir a boca para um longo gemido, essa foi à chance de Duo despejar mais champanhe na sua boca.  
  
Heero mais deixou cair para fora do que engoliu, assim molhando todo seu cabelo. Mas sem perceber Heero estava conseguindo se soltar daquele pano, se deixasse tudo como estava iria enlouquecer.  
  
- É pra beber!!- Duo diz apertando com mais força o membro de Heero.  
  
- Serio? Agora você me paga!!  
  
Duo arregala os olhos ao ver as mãos soltas de Heero.  
  
- Ops!!- Duo tenta correr, mas Heero o abraça com força prendendo seus dois braços.  
  
- E agora...- Heero fica em pé com Duo em seus braços.  
  
Heero faz Duo ficar de costas para ele, segurando-se na mesa. Afasta a cabeleira do americano a jogando para frente, deixando uma visão limpa do corpo do americano.  
  
Apertava cada pedacinho de pele do americano, e começou a estimular seu membro novamente fazendo Duo gemer com seu toque.  
  
Heero desceu sua mão lentamente pelas costas de Duo, fazendo o corpo dele se arrepiar todinho. Sua mão parou nas suas nádegas, as apertando com força. Os seus lábios davam muita atenção ao seu ombro, ora mordendo-os ora beijando-os.  
  
Após apalpar suas nádegas deslizou seu dedo para a entradinha piscante do americano que não parava de gemer. Heero já não agüentava mais também, após tirar o dedo o trocou por algo muito maior que fez Duo se contorcer todo de dor.  
  
O membro de Heero abria caminho pelo anel quente e apertado do americano, Heero entrava cada vez mais fundo, saia e entrava cada vez mais rápido.  
  
Algumas gotas de sêmen já saiam do seu membro, fazendo a penetração ficar mais fácil.  
  
Duo se segurava com todas as forças na mesa, seus dentes estavam cerrados suportando toda dor e prazer que lhe vinham ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Heero sente sua mão melada pelo sêmen do americano, ao sentir o corpo de Duo se fechar sobre seu membro o estrangulando naquele lugar tão quente e apertado, Heero não resistiu e acabou gozando dentro do seu amor.  
  
Duo podia sentir o sêmen de Heero escorrendo por suas pernas, soltou um suspiro ao sentir o membro de Heero o deixando.  
  
Os dois ficam abraçados por alguns minutos, até que não agüentam mais ficar de pé e vão caindo no chão, Heero segurava o americano entre seus braços.  
  
Duo encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Heero e este ficava brincando com algumas mechas do seu cabelo.  
  
Os dois podiam sentir o calor dos seus corpos, estavam muito tranqüilos aproveitando o momento, quando Heero sente um cheiro desagradável.  
  
- O que é isso? Duo... Você!! Droga!!- Heero deixou Duo sentado no chão e foi até o forno.  
  
- Meu Deus!! - Duo põe as mãos na cabeça ao ver uma fumaça preta se instalar na cozinha.  
  
Tudo fica escuro, os dois pilotos não vinham nem a si mesmos com toda aquela fumaça.  
  
- Hee... cof, cof... cadê você?  
  
- Estou na pia!!- Heero estava jogando água na carne queimada.  
  
- Droga!!!- Duo vai até ele bem devagar para não tropeçar em nada.  
  
- O que vamos comer agora?- Heero pergunta.  
  
- Isso não importa!! Olha meu cabelo, vai ficar com esse cheiro horrível por uma semana!!  
  
- Hahahaha!!!- Heero começou a rir.  
  
- Você rindo? E por besteira? Eu não acredito!!!- Duo sai contrariado da cozinha.  
  
Heero vai atrás do americano que estava no banheiro passando um monte de perfume nos seus cabelos.  
  
- Duo? Cof, cof.... Isso ta fedendo!!  
  
- Ahhhhhh!!!! Ta muito frio para tomar banho!!  
  
- Eu... Tomo com você!- Heero liga a torneira da banheira.  
  
- Hum!- Duo fez um biquinho.  
  
Heero o puxa lhe dando um beijo.  
  
- Depois saímos para comer...  
  
- Agora? É natal... Nada aberto!!  
  
- Tem um restaurante na beira do porto, está aberto.  
  
- Humm... Você paga!  
  
Os dois caem na banheira se deliciando com a água morna, e como já não basta-se começando outra brincadeira de amor.

Fim

Olá!!  
  
Faz muitoooo tempo que eu não escrevo nenhuma fic de Gundam Wing!!! Falta de inspiração, sabe?  
  
Comentários por favor!! Faz tempo que eu não escrevo, quero ver o que acharam.  
  
Sei que a fic é pequenininha (na verdade, ridiculamente pequena!), mas eu não to conseguindo escrever esses dias, entendam, por favor!!   
  
O Duo ta malvado na fic, né? """ (pobre Heero...)  
  
Mas é isso, para que gosta de lemon... (um lemon bem básico, sem muitas coisas).  
  
Bom, é isso.  
  
Ah! E obrigada por lerem.


End file.
